


Stationary

by oftennot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fairy!Jester, Inappropriate Use of Quills, Mutual Masturbation, Pixie!Jester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftennot/pseuds/oftennot
Summary: The little blue fairy just won't let Caleb finish his report.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 50





	Stationary

_"Cayleb,_ pay attention to me!" 

"I am sorry, Jester, but I have to finish this report by tomorrow," he says to her for the fifth time today. He knows, because his mind automatically keeps count. Just like his mind has also memorized the tiny dips and curves of her breasts and ass, which she refuses to cover. 

Jester pouts at him, crossing her arms in frustration, which does nothing but look incredibly adorable and also lifts up her breasts and make them look even more plump and inviting. "But I'm  _ bored, _ Caleb." 

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Well, find a way to entertain yourself until I'm done, ja?" And with that he does his best to studiously ignore the naked little blue sprite that's sulking on his desk. He gets a brief three minutes of peace and quiet, before he reaches down to pick up his quill, only to grasp air. 

"Jester, did you take my—" 

He doesn't finish his sentence. He doesn't even  _ remember _ what he was going to say, because all of his attention is now focused on the sight of Jester using the tip of his favorite quill to pleasure herself. 

"Oh, sorry. Were you using this, Caleb?" She smirks at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shining. 

Caleb gulps, feeling his cheeks burn red. "Uh, n-no. Please, go ahead—" He nearly falls out of his chair as he watches the sleek, pointed end enter Jester. 

She sighs, a slow, lackadaisical smile sprouting on her face as she lowers herself further onto the quill. "I can see why you like this," she says, throwing her head back as she wiggles her hips. "It's so _smooth_." 

He should probably look away as this is a private, intimate moment for Jester. Then again, she cared little for modesty in the first place and had been begging for his attention. One purple eye peaks open at him and she _smirks_. 

"Is there a problem, Caleb?" She bites her lip as a moan leaks out, the quill disappearing further into her. Caleb swallows. "Don't you need to finish that report?"

"It can wait," he breathes out. His robes suddenly feel constricting and itchy on him. One finger pulls at his collar, hoping to let in some air to relieve the rising heat he feels spreading all over his body. 

He's content to watch Jester bob up and down on his writing utensil, her captive even in this, but she eventually whines and slips off of it. _"Caleb,"_ she whines, pouting at him as she lies prostrate over his parchment, her legs spread wide for him. "It's too big for me to handle. Would you hold it still?" 

His dick twitches. His palms are sweaty, but he nods in assent and picks up his quill. He's held it so many times before—every day, his mind supplies—but it's never felt more heavy than in this moment. Jester grins and her wings flutter in excitement, lifting her body into the air. She flies over to the tip and takes a moment to stroke it with both hands. It's slick with her fluids and Caleb has to clear his throat, shifting in his seat to find some relief for the growing hardness in his pants. 

She notices his reaction and giggles. "Aren't you busy, Caleb? Don't you have to pay attention to your books?" Jester turns around so that her tail is flicking back and forth in front of his face before wrapping around the quill, anchoring her to it, and then she sink down onto the tip once more. 

Jester moans loudly, and this time Caleb cannot help the answering one that escapes from his mouth as he watches her glide up and down, edging ever closer to his clenched fist. His unoccupied hand slips down off the desk and find his pants, snaking closer to the tent hitched at his crotch. He feels guilty, like he would debase both himself and this moment if he dared to release the pressure building within him, but then Jester's back arches and she tilts her head to meet his eyes—

"I want you to come with me, Caleb," her voice is husky, low, hitching with each rock of her hips. Her breathing is quickening, helped along in no small part by the slight quivering of his hand. It only serves to vibrate the quill for Jester, and she digs her hip down harder onto the wood in response. 

Caleb wastes no further time in unbuttoning his trousers and grasping his painfully hard dick. _"Jester,"_ he sighs as his hand pumps once, twice up his length. 

She's watching him pleasure himself, and Jester starts bobbing up and down the quill faster, in time with his strokes. "Faster, Caleb," she instructs him, and he can only answer her request, hastening his ministrations. 

It doesn't take long to find release. Afterwards, Caleb will feel embarrassed at how quickly he comes. But in this moment, biting his lip as he watches Jester's legs flex as she pumps herself on his quill, it's stem coated in her, her breasts heaving with each hitch of her breath—their moans mix together, and Caleb feels his dick spasms as he comes, his seed spilling over his fist. Jester cries out in tandem, tensing over the tip of the quill as it shakes in Caleb's grip. 

His head tilts back as he basks in the glow of pleasure settling over his body. One, two heartbeats later and his blood starts to settle when Jester sighs and rolls off the quill, onto his lightly clenched fist. Caleb immediately stiffens. He feels the quickly drying cum on his fingers and the sweat cooling along his brow. He's a mess, how did this happen, he was trying to finish that report—

"That was nice," Jester speaks up, rolling onto her stomach. The soft flesh of her breasts press onto his hand, dangerously close to spilling over into his fist. "We should do it again some time." 

Caleb swallows, starts to straighten up. "Um, _ja,_ sure. I would... like that."

Her tail pokes at the base of the quill held in his hand. "I wonder what other toys you have for me to play with." She winks at him.

_I'm in danger,_ he thinks, but it's quickly followed by, _and I don't care._

To Jester, he says, "I have a whole drawer full of quills and wands." 


End file.
